Siempre hay una primera vez para todo
by Alice Mary Cullen de Hale
Summary: Summary: Renesmee puede llegar a ser muy inoportuna en sus llegadas y muy incomoda con sus preguntas. El problema es que Jasper y Alice no siempre saben que responder. Alice&Jasper/Renesmee. One-shot


Siempre hay una primera vez para todo

One-shot

La pequeña Nessie corrió dentro de la casa en busca de alguien con quien jugar.

Paso frente al despacho de su abuelo Carlisle, pero de inmediato decidió que no era su mejor opción, porque aunque fuera su abuelo y la quisiera demasiado al grado de complacerla en todo lo que ella le pidiera, cuando el medico estaba estudiando y/o leyendo no era muy divertido exactamente pasar un rato con el.

Era una verdadera lastima que precisamente esa tarde tan aburrida sus padre hayan salido juntos a un concierto de aburrida música rock que a ella no le agradaba para nada.

La niña estaba comenzando a arrepentirse considerablemente de no haber acompañado a su tía Rosalie y a su querida abuela Esme a comprar cosas para la mejora de la casa.

Sintiéndose un tanto rendida se apresto a sentarse en un peldaño de la gran escalera de mármol, pero eso si, cuidando de no ser vista por su mas pequeña tía Alice, porque si ella la veía sentada en ese lugar la acusaría de ensuciar ese precioso vestido que portaba.

Llevaba puesto el vestido que su tía Alice le había regalado unas semanas atrás. Se trataba de un vestido por debajo de la rodilla de un azul brillante con listones en los bordes de la falda.

Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que había pasado por alto una persona que siempre estaba bien dispuesta a jugar un buen rato con ella y con el cual la diversión siempre estaba garantizada: su gran tío Emmett.

Su alegría no pudo haber crecido más en cuanto se levanto de la escalera y comenzó a pegar saltitos casi como su tía Alice.

Corrió hacia el fondo del corredor no pudiendo esperar más para llegar con su tío cuando algo a su paso llamo su atención.

Al pasar frente a la habitación de sus tíos Jasper y Alice los escucho reír a ambos con verdaderas ganas.

A su criterio se estaban divirtiendo y decidió entrar a ver si podía jugar y divertirse un poco con ellos.

Sabía que sus tíos no se iban a enojar con ella que decidió entrar sin tocar.

Pero cuando entro los vio haciendo algo que jamás había visto

que hicieran. Para su gran sorpresa y diversión su tío se encontraba cargando a su pequeña tía Alice y ella se sujetaba fuertemente al cuello de Jasper.

Pero no fue eso lo que la sorprendió exactamente, pues la pequeña niña ya había visto jugar así a sus tíos alguna vez. Lo que no esperaba ver es que Alice y Jasper estaban labio con labio.

Un beso era algo que Renesmee ya había visto, salvo que lo conocía por la televisión o lo había presenciado en sus padres, pero nunca en sus tíos.

Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y al separar un poco sus labios solo rieron levemente pero no abrieron los ojos, o eso parecía, ya que ahora solo podía ver el rostro de su tía, dado que Jasper acababa de girarse quedando de espaldas a la puerta.

El vampiro se llevo aun cargando a Alice y la recostó suavemente en la cama.

Ellos siguieron besándose aun con más pasión que antes, y Nessie seguía helada en la puerta preguntándose como no la habían visto aun.

Jasper se separo levemente de su esposa por un momento y fue hasta entonces que la vampira abrió los ojos y se sobresalto al ver a su sobrina ahí parada en la puerta de su habitación.

-Nessie- grito la vampiresa un poco sobresaltada

-Lo siento tía discúlpame- respondió Renesmee un poco intimidada por la reacción de su tía.

-No Nessie esta bien, no te preocupes, es solo que me asustaste- la tranquilizo Alice muy aliviada de haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de su sobrina antes de empezar a desnudar a su marido.

-Renesmee, no te había visto- exclamó el rubio vampiro, que si tuviera sangre en las venas, ya estaría rojo como un tomate.

-Bueno es solo que los oí reír y pues entre a ver si podía estar con ustedes un rato porque estoy muy aburrida- se defendió la niña poco convencida de su alegato, ya que nada era buena excusa para entrar a alguna habitación sin tocar, o eso era lo que le habían enseñado sus padres.

-Esta bien Nessie, ven, siéntate con nosotros un rato- la invito Jasper palmeando la cama, en la cual ya estaba sentado al lado de su esposa.

-Gracias tío- dijo Renesmee animadamente corriendo a sentarse con sus tíos.

La pequeña niña estaba realmente aliviada y agradecida porque sus tíos no se hubieran molestado con ella, y en agradecimiento les dio un fuerte abrazo a ambos, al cual, la pareja respondió con una gran sonrisa, respuesta del cariño de su sobrina.

-Y díganme tíos, ¿De veras vi lo que creo que vi?- preguntando y haciendo un pequeño juego de palabras.

-¿Y que es lo que crees haber visto?- pregunto el sureño dando por hecho que su sobrina había estado ahí el tiempo suficiente como para ver el encuentro romántico entre ellos, que por buena fortuna no había pasado a mas ante los ojos de la niña, si así hubiera sido, Edward se las hubiera hecho pagar a ambos, y sabiendo como se comportaba en asuntos relacionados con su hija, de una manera muy mala.

-Yo creí ver que se besaban- expuso Renesmee poco segura de que vio.

-No te equivocaste Ness, así era- le afirmo Alice con su típica sonrisa comprensiva.

-¿Y porque lo hacen?- pregunto Nessie con una inocencia que causo ternura en Jasper y Alice.

-Veras Ness, un beso es algo con lo que las parejas demostramos que nos amamos, así como tu tía Alice y yo, yo la amo mucho y ella me ama a mi, y a veces no se lo digo, prefiero demostrárselo con un beso- le explico brevemente el vampiro abrazando a su esposa.

-Eso suena muy romántico tío Jasper, yo no lo sabia- dijo Nessie sonriendo, muy alegre y satisfecha con la explicación que recibió.

-Así es Nessie, lo que te dice tu tío es verdad, el hecho de que seamos vampiros no quiere decir que no nos gusta portarnos tan románticos como las demás parejas- agrego Alice abrazando también a su marido.

-Ustedes están casados ¿cierto?- pregunto Nessie después de meditar un momento algunas dudas que tenia

-Si nena, así es- le corroboro Alice un poco dudosa del porque de la pregunta de su sobrina.

-¿desde hace cuanto tiempo?- continúo preguntando la niña sin hacer pausa alguna

-Pues fue hace unos 59 años aproximadamente- le respondió sencillamente el texano.

-¿Y ustedes tuvieron eso a lo que llaman la luna de miel?- pregunto Nessie mas que curiosa.

-Si- respondieron ambos al unísono muy cautelosos ante la pregunta de su sobrina.

-Si, emm, pues, realmente quisiera saber que se hace en la luna de miel, no me queda claro en que consiste- alego Nessie tratando de despejar sus dudas.

Alice volteo a ver a Jasper como pidiéndole una solución, pero el texano solo la miro con la misma cara de sorpresa y duda.

-Bueno Ness, realmente no se hace gran cosa, tan solo…- balbuceaba el vampiro haciendo tiempo mientras encontraba que decir

-Mira Nessie, tu abuela y tu tía rose ya llegaron- dijo Alice muy oportunamente señalando por la ventana el auto rojo que en ese instante llegaba- y no es por arruinarles la sorpresa pero parece que te han traído un regalo.

La niña salto de la cama al oír eso y casi echa a correr en ese instante.

-Ya me voy tíos, gracias por pasar un rato conmigo- se despidió Nessie hablando y caminando hacia la puerta cerrando esta al salir.

Después de eso Jasper y Alice no pudieron hacer más que reír de lo impredecible que podía llegar a ser Renesmee.

-¿Sabes Ali? Nessie me hizo recordar nuestra luna de miel y me gustaría revivirla, ¿Te agrada la idea?- le susurro Jasper a su mujer al oído en tono provocador.

-Pero por supuesto que me agrada la idea Señor Whitlock- le respondió Alice pagándole con la misma moneda.

-Pues no esperemos ni un minuto más Señora Whitlock- le contra ataco el texano recostándola en la cama no sin antes cerrar la puerta con llave.

Y así se amaron durante horas, enredados entre las sábanas, hasta que cayó la noche junto con sus energías, las cuales gastaron al máximo y de la mejor manera que ellos consideraban posible.


End file.
